


i want to break your heart and give you mine

by devereauxed



Series: Roisa Deadly Sins Week [7]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Legend of the Seeker AU, Roisa Deadly Sins Week, Smut, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Day Seven: AU of Choice + LustA Confessor and her Mord'Sith celebrate their reunion on All Hallow's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I did this. I'm not ashamed. 
> 
> I messed with the Confessor's outfit a little bit and switched the pants she normally wears under the white robes for a skirt. I just needed a little more, ahem, accessibility. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Luisa took a seat at the bar, pulling her hood up around her face. She did her best to take stock of the people around her without drawing attention to herself, and noted that the tavern was filled with strange creatures for All Hallows Eve, the night when spirits walked the earth and it was best for Confessors to keep their heads down. 

She knew that she was tempting fate wearing her white robe, but hoped most would be too frightened to approach her, especially once She arrived. The bartender passed her a mug of water that she sipped sparingly, one eye to the door, waiting.

She knew the moment the Mord'Sith entered the tavern. She was used to the hush that fell when most people saw her, a mix of awe, fear, and attraction. She understood that very well. Luisa turned to watch the woman make her way through the crowed, her red form-fitting leathers hugging every curve and the tight, long, red braid that trailed down her back highlighting her high cheekbones and long neck. She didn’t walk, she swaggered, and Luisa felt her stomach knot in arousal. The crowd parted for her as she made her way through the tavern, her eyes trained on the Confessor. When she reached the bar she leaned on it confidently, looking Luisa up and down slowly, and asked, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Luisa smirked and raised an eyebrow, lifting her mug, “Water. Thank you though.”

The Mord'Sith nodded slowly, her eyes focused decidedly south of Luisa’s face.

“Is there something I can help you with?” the Confessor asked, knowing the answer and feeling her underclothes dampen. 

“So _many_ things,” the redhead responded, her voice dripping with sex.

Luisa’s heart sped up, images of the night to come flashing through her mind.

“You want to get out of here?” the brunette said breathlessly.

“Gods, yes,” the Mord'Sith responded. Luisa stood quickly, leading the way through the tavern toward the stairs to the rooms above, the redhead so closely behind her she could feel the heat emanating through her leathers. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them, the Confessor found herself slammed face first against the door, the Mord'Sith pressed tightly against her, her left hand holding her wrist tightly as the other roughly pulled up the Confessor’s white robes. Before Luisa could think, the redhead had one hand between her legs doing magnificent things as she whispered into her ear all the ways she’d missed her, and how she’d had to take care of herself again and again just so she could function. Luisa moaned loudly, her nails scratching against the door as she tried to find something to hold onto. The Mord'Sith bit down roughly on her neck before sucking a dark mark where her neck met her shoulder, then groaned, “I love hearing you moan for me, you’re going to be so loud tonight, Confessor.”

The brunette wished that she could respond wittily, flirtatiously, anything but gasping and moaning as she writhed between the hardness of the door and the Mord'Sith behind her. She could feel the triumphant smile of the other woman against her neck and it drove her crazy. She felt her release building, her legs beginning to shake, and panted a warning, hoping the redhead understood. She did and immediately pulled the hand from between her legs, scratching her nails roughly down her inner thigh, before slamming her hand against the door, breathing harshly against the Confessor’s neck.

As Luisa attempted to catch her breath and tame her release, the redhead nuzzled against her neck, nipping lightly at the tight tendons before bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking them clean, making indecent noises of pleasure. 

“That…is not helping,” the brunette gasped. 

“I’m not here to help you,” the Mord'Sith said silkily, rolling her hips against the woman pressed against the door. “I’m here to torment you.”

Luisa bit her lip against the loud moan that rose in her throat and the redhead clicked her tongue disapprovingly. “Now that won’t do, I believe I told you that you were going to be loud for me tonight.”

The Confessor straightened her shoulders boldly and whispered, “Make me.”

The Mord'Sith growled and grabbed her around the waist to spin her and push her roughly to the bed. She straddled Luisa’s waist and pressed her wrists into the sheets, muttering “gladly” before taking her mouth in a possessive, messy kiss, their teeth clashing. The brunette pressed herself up into the woman above her, rubbing herself against her, knowing that the feel of the leather pressing between her legs drove the redhead wild. The Mord'Sith bit down on the Confessor’s bottom lip punishingly and pulled away, saying, “Are you going to behave yourself or am I going to have to make you?”

Luisa looked back up at her defiantly despite being pinned to the bed and raised an eyebrow, her eyes challenging the woman above her. The redhead unquestionably took the challenge and before Luisa knew it the Mord'Sith had grabbed the robes from around her legs, torn a long length of white material from them, and was tying her hands roughly to the headboard. She tried to pull against the bonds, but knew that with the Mord'Sith’s training there was no way she could break them.

The redhead leaned back on her heels and smugly admired her handiwork. She ran her hands down the prone Confessor’s body, scratching at her hips and thighs, moving all the way down her legs where she pulled Luisa’s daggers from their sheaths. The Mord'Sith flipped them expertly in her hands and ran the tip of one teasingly across Luisa’s stomach before using it to quickly slice through the strings tying the front of her robe together. 

“Do you have to ruin my entire outfit?” the brunette said, trying to mask the moan her actions had caused.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see,” the other woman responded, her eyes twinkling. She drew the daggers up Luisa’s arms, applying pressure though not enough to cut, before lifting them over her head and driving them into the headboard above the Confessor’s head. She ran her hands back down Luisa’s arms, scratching her nails against her as she did. She roughly pulled the robe open where she’d cut it, baring Luisa’s heaving chest that was spilling out of the leather corset she had on beneath her white robes. She ran the backside of her hand softly over the top of the brunette’s breasts, dipping teasingly beneath the leather but not enough to satisfy her.

The Mord'Sith reached down to remove her Agiels and as their screams filled the room Luisa breathed in sharply. The redhead picked up on the brunette’s reaction and looked at her haughtily, a question burning in her eyes. 

“I was only removing these so I wouldn’t hurt you, but it seems that may not be what you want,” the Mord'Sith said. “Do you want to be broken, Luisa? Do you want to know how it feels?”

Luisa’s breath was coming harshly now, and she was torn between watching the look in the redhead’s eye and the way she was moving the Agiels across her body, hovering just far enough away to not cause pain, but close enough that the Confessor could feel their presence.

“You have to know what you’re getting into, Confessor,” the Mord'Sith told her in a low voice. “This is pain unlike anything you’ve ever felt. It’s pain you will never truly stop feeling. It becomes a part of you. Is that what you want?”

Luisa felt equal parts fear and arousal rise up within her, warring with each other. The redhead locked eyes with her and the Confessor knew that the other woman could see her indecision.

“Okay,” Rose said quietly. “For now.”

She relented, pulling the Agiels away and tossing them to the chair in the corner, before turning attention back to Luisa. She leaned down and ran her tongue along the edge of the leather corset, following the same path her fingers had taken earlier. She reached up to unhook the straps and roughly yanked the corset down around the brunette’s waist, immediately giving her full attention to Luisa’s breasts with her tongue and teeth. The Confessor writhed on the bed, trying to get contact where she needed it most, but the Mord'SIth was careful to keep all pressure away from her lower half.

She hovered above her, torturing her, flicking her tongue quickly across her nipples before sucking them deeply into her mouth. Luisa groaned loudly, pulling unconsciously at the cloth tying her to the bed.

The Mord'Sith nipped her way across the hard muscles of her stomach, maintaining eye contact as she moved down her body. She pushed the robes and leather skirt up around Luisa’s middle and spread her legs, baring the Confessor to her gaze and she smiled wolfishly. 

“Is this all for me?” she asked, arrogantly. Luisa just whimpered.

The redhead spread her wider, and quickly moved forward to taste her, wasting no time finding her clit and putting all of the talents of her tongue to good use. Luisa pulled her legs up and back, moaning noisily without shame. She couldn’t even pretend that the Mord'Sith didn’t affect her like this, it was all she could do not beg for her mouth like this multiple times a day.

The other woman pulled away for a moment, locking eyes with the woman above her, and said firmly, “Control yourself, Confessor. Because I’m not going to stop. And you know what will happen if you don’t.”

Luisa panted, begging the Mord'Sith with her eyes, but the other woman showed her no mercy. She knew the Confessor’s body inside and out, knew how to make her arch, how to make her tighten, how to make her scream, and she put that knowledge to work. As the brunette thrashed on the bed, the Mord'Sith’s tongue was everywhere, then two and quickly three fingers sliding within her, taking her deeply. 

The Confessor fought her release at every turn, knowing that the consequences of her letting go were too horrible to consider, but the Mord'SIth was making that as difficult as possible.

“I…I can’t,” Luisa panted. “I can’t control it.” 

“You’d better,” the redhead groaned against her before sucking her clit deeply into her mouth. Luisa shouted her pleasure and nearly let go, just barely maintaining control. 

“Please,” she begged. “P-please…I can’t.” 

The redhead suddenly moved up her body, still maintaining the rhythm of her fingers inside the Confessor. She used the other hand to grab her by the back of the neck and pressed their foreheads together as she straddled Luisa’s thigh, rubbing herself roughly against it in rhythm with her fingers. 

“Please, I can’t control it anymore,” the Confessor said through pants.

“Then let go,” the redhead replied.

“I can’t,” she said, her eyes going wide. “I’ll kill you.”

“You can,” the Mord'Sith replied, her face betraying the depth of her feelings. The Confessor knew in that moment exactly what she meant. The one loophole. The only way to avoid Confession, to avoid killing her Mord'Sith - love.

The depth of that emotion in the redhead’s eyes mixed with the feeling of her fingers thrusting deeply inside of her, and the Confessor screamed her release, her whole body tightening and arching high off the bed. All she could see was light, consuming every part of her.

When she came back to herself the redhead had undone her bindings and was softly stroking her face, eyes searching hers deeply. 

Through heaving breaths Luisa said, “Best. Halloween. Ever.”

Rose grinned. “Oh yeah? Did it live up to your expectations?”

“More than. Where did you even find Agiels?” the brunette asked, running her hands across the leather still covering Rose’s body. 

“I had them made,” the redhead told her, a little too proud of herself.

“Oh my god,” Luisa exclaimed, hiding her smile in Rose’s shoulder.

“I promised to fulfill your deepest fantasy. Little did I know it would be an off-kilter fantasy show about some guy.”

Luisa laughed. “It’s not about the guy. We don’t pay attention to the guy. We pay attention to the pretty ladies.”

Rose collapsed beside her and wrapped an arm around her stomach. “I have to admit the girl that plays Kahlan is gorgeous.”

The brunette smiled at her knowingly.

They lay together quietly, catching their breath. Luisa was playing the encounter over and over again in her head, especially the admission at the end. She had to know.

“Rose?”

“Mmm?” she asked sleepily.

“Did you mean it?” Luisa asked. Rose was quiet, but Luisa pressed. “What you said? Or was it all part of the act?”

The redhead was quiet for a moment before she cupped Luisa’s chin and turned her head to meet her eyes. 

“What do you think?” Rose said quietly. The answer Luisa needed was right in front of her. She took a deep breath and let it out.

She held the redhead’s gaze for a moment, before pressing her to her back and straddling her, pulling the white robes back up around her waist.

“I just don’t know,” she said, teasingly.

Rose pressed herself up into Luisa, grinned, and said, “Well why don’t you Confess me?”

**Author's Note:**

> And so concludes Sin Week for me!
> 
> I've loved reading everyone's contributions and I'm so happy to be a part of this fandom. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and responses this week, it means a lot. 
> 
> And one more big thank you to Liv and Jess for putting this together. I had so much fun.


End file.
